Field of the Inventions
The present disclosures relate to implantable devices. More specifically, the present disclosures relate to occlusive devices that can be implanted endovascularly, and in some embodiments, for aneurysm therapy.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous embolization devices have been provided for aneurysm treatment. Generally, braid-ball embolic devices, coils, and other types of embolization operate through blood flow disruption and subsequent thrombus formation.